meltyyakfandomcom-20200213-history
Trolls
Trolls are a race of peoples in Melty Yak who originated in The Coldguards. Humanoid in form, they stand at roughly ten feet and grow very little hair. Their skin is typically grey. Traits Trolls are renowned for their loyalty to their leaders and their ability to carve great art out of stone and plants - this has given them credibility of architects or gardeners, in accordance with their religion. Trolls also possess, due to their size, greater strength than the average human, though they are slower and have longer reaction times. They are slow to breed, with a troll mother typically giving birth to no more than two children in their lifetime over two eighteen-month pregnancies. This slow breeding rate has caused many trolls to seek human partners, which speeds up the birthrate. Some trolls are also well versed in the art of Klettack; the ancient Trollish form of rock climbing. Origin of Trolls Trolls were first discovered by human explorers in the southern continents in The Coldguards ; a beautiful mountain range spanning many hundreds of miles lengthways and widthways that divided the habitable continents from the frozen southern pole. The trolls existed in the region now known as the Tindurheim , named so for the 'capital city' of the trolls. The trolls and humans welcomed the existence of the other with open arms, and became fast allies who visited and traded with each other frequently. Many trolls went with humans on expeditions around the globe, despite the limited size of their society. When the Southern Khanates decided to migrate to the north, many trolls accepted the offer and travelled with them, where the groups eventually united to form The Silver Khanate. Religion of Trolls Trolls believe in two unnamed deities; The One who Carves and The One who Tends . The former is worshipped as a great craftsman who took the world and formed the mountains and stones in its youth, whilst the latter is worshipped as the creator of life and water. Carver's Day falls on the 46th day in Autumn, on which all Trolls lay down their tools and ascend to the closest peak, where they gather with each other for silent prayer, followed by a feast. Tender's Day falls on the 47th day in Spring, on which Trolls will descend to the lowest forest, where they will do much of the same as on Carver's Day. Trolls also divide sentient species into 'Tenders' and 'Carvers'. They believe themselves, humans , and nightcrawlers to be Carvers, or Peakmen. They believe elves and merfolk to be Tenders, or Greenfolk. Trölls Trölls are a relative of trolls from the far north. Part of the Vikelings, the trölls are much hairier than their southern cousins. They are also significantly shorter. Trölls braid their massive quantities of hair very tightly together to serve as a form of padded armor. Though weaker and clumsier than their cousins, mixing their blood with the Vikeling ragers has led to their having short tempers. A berserking tröll is a terrifying thing to see. Trölls don't particularly like the trolls, seeing their cousins' greater strength as being wasted on "art". For their part, trolls are creeped out by the near-universal fetish for bloodshed that trölls keep as a poorly-kept secret. Troll Communities *Trolls originate from the city of Tindurheim. It is safe to assume that many still live there. *One of the largest, if not the largest populations of Trolls is centred around the lands of The Silver Khanate, especially Bekter's Keep . *A small group of Trolls currently resides in the ruins of The Cathedral . Category:Race